urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcade
The Gist Arcade Mode is a game setting where the player goes through a storyline in the form on old school arcade game. The game has invidual levels that take place in the headquarters of one of the clans where more of the story will be revealed as you complete each one. Gameplay The player creates a 25 star deck (that doesn't have the limits ELO mode has) that is not of the same clan as the level they are playing. Chooses whether to play normal or hard core mode and gets two free continues to get through all ten of the HQ's battles. (Continues can be bought with two credits.) If the player finishes the level, they can go back and play it again with unlimited continues to earn more stars or practice. *'Normal Mode: '''The gameplay is easier and the player can earn stars for winning a battle with 3 or more pillz left, having at least 6 life points or KO. *'Hardcore Mode:' The gameplay is harder and only one star can be earned. Though the extra rewards for finishing are better. Rewards By earning stars, in battle, the player can save up for rewards like LDs, credits, battle points, cards and clintz. Finishing regular and hardcore modes can also win you prizes as well. Series 01 - The X Virus HQ 1 - La Junta Normal: 100 Clintz | Hardcore: 1 Credit HQ 2 - Sentinel Normal: 200 Clintz | Hardcore: 500 Clintz + 1 Credit HQ 3 - Montana Normal: 400 Clintz | Hardcore: 1000 Clintz + 1 Credit HQ 4 - Reprogramming (Junkz) Normal: 800 Clintz | Hardcore: 1500 Clintz + 2 Credits HQ 5 - Street Domination (Bangers) Normal: 1500 Clintz | Hardcore: 2000 Clintz + 2 Credits HQ 6 - Mystical Help (Fang Pi Clang) Normal: 2000 Clintz | Hardcore: 2500 Clintz + 2 Credits HQ 7 - Animal Protection (Freaks) Normal: 2500 Clintz | Hardcore: 3000 Clintz + 3 Credits HQ 8 - Deciding Match (All Stars) Normal: 3000 Clintz | Hardcore: 3500 Clintz + 3 Credits HQ 9 - Maintenance (Frozn) Normal: 3500 Clintz | Hardcore: 4000 Clintz + 4 Credits HQ 10 - Rescue Mission (Jungo) Normal: 4000 Clintz | Hardcore: 4500 Clintz + 5 Credits HQ 11 - Bring Down the Rioters (Berzerk) Normal: 4500 Clintz | Hardcore: 5000 Clintz + 5 Credits HQ 12 - Final Showdon (Uppers) Normal: 5000 Clintz | Hardcore: 10,000 Clintz + 10 Credits 30* - 550 Clintz, 1 Credit, 1 Common card and Aviria Ld 90* - 1000 Clintz, 3 Credits and 3 Common cards 180* - 1500 Clintz, 3 Credits and 1 Uncommon card 270* - 3000 Clintz, 5 Credits, 3 Uncommon cards and Kommandon Ld 360* - 5000 Clintz, 5 Credits, 1 Rare card and Nega D Ld 372* - 20,000 Clintz, 15 Credits and 1 Cr card (Dounia Cr, A Award Cr, Ambrose Cr, Mona Cr, Jackie Cr, Tanaereva Cr, Beltran Cr, Nahi Cr, Caelus Cr, Dwain Cr, Smokey Cr, Thaumaturge Cr) Total Prizes = 96,050 Clintz, 71 Credits, 4 Common cards, 4 Uncommon cards, 1 Rare card, 1 Collector card (200k-500k), Aviria Ld, Kommandon Ld and Nega D Ld Thanks to Xonia and Paris GTX for the information! Series 02 - HQ 1 - Pussycats Normal: 2000 Clintz + 20 Bronze Tokenz | Hardcore: Ashikaze Ld + BP HQ 2 - Bangers Normal: 4000 Clintz + 30 Bronze Tokenz | Hardcore: Kreenk Ld/1 Silver Token + BP HQ 3 - Sentinel Normal: 7000 Clintz + 5 Silver Tokenz | Hardcore: Valentina Ld/1 Silver Token + 2 Silver Tokenz + ~4000 BP HQ 4 - Montana Normal: 10,000 Clintz + 10 Silver Tokenz | Hardcore: Raser Ld + BP HQ 5 - Vortex Normal: 20,000 Clintz + 15 Silver Tokenz | Hardcore: Fhtagn Ld/1 Silver Token + BP HQ 6 - Frozn Normal: 30,000 Clintz + 3 Gold Tokenz | Hardcore: Tiwi Ld/1 Silver Token + BP HQ 7 - Fang Pi Clang Normal: 50,000 Clintz + 5 Gold Tokenz | Hardcore: Dokuja Ld + BP 40* - 4-5 Rebirth cards (Ashley Rb, Maeva Rb, Morlha Rb, Syd Noze Rb, Natrang Rb, Wardog Rb, Ogoun Kyu Rb, Ottavia Rb, Bob Joby Rb) 80* - 1 Collector Card (Diego Cr, Slyde Cr, Terry Cr, Lin Bee Cr, Sakura Cr, Lost Hog Cr, Dolly Cr, Heegrn Cr, Phonos Cr) 125* - 3-4 Rebirth cards 170* - 1 Collector Card (Chad Bread Cr, Chiara Cr, Copper Cr, Dr Copernica Cr, Edd Cr, Kinichaw Cr, Page Cr, Rowdy Cr, Shann Cr, Yayoi Cr, Zatman Cr) 210- 3 Rebirth cards 217* - 1 Collector Card (A Award Cr, Alec Cr, Ambrose Cr, Jim Cr, Miss Twice Cr, Nahi Cr, Ombre Cr, Reine Cr, Selsya Cr, Skullface Cr, Swidz Cr, Tanaereva Cr, Thaumaturge Cr) Total Prizes = 123,000 Clintz, 50 Bronze Tokenz, 30 (34 w. LD) Silver Tokenz, 8 Gold Tokenz, some BP, 10-12 Rebirth cards, 3 Collector cards, Ashikaze LD, Kreenk LD, Valentina LD, Raser LD, Fhtagn Ld, Tiwi Ld and Dokuja Ld. Thanks to ChaosDragon88 and everyone who posted their collector winnings for the information! Series Bonus 01 - Clans in the HQ - Rewards normal / rewards hardcore 1 ) All Stars, Huracan, Raptors, Skeelz - 3 Common cards / Harrow Ld + 1 Tokenz Silver + 4000 Battle points 2 ) Frozn, Nightmare, Uppers, Vortex - 3 Common cards / Dudley Ld + 1 Tokenz Silver + 4000 BP 3 ) Bangers, Leader, Montana, Roots - 3 Common cards / Bella Ld + 1 Tokenz Silver + 4000 BP 4 ) Fang Pi Clang, Junkz, Piranas, Rescue - 3 Common cards / Travis Ld + 1 Tokenz Silver + 4000 BP 5 ) Freaks , Sakrohm, Ulu Watu, Vortex - 3 Common cards / Bikini Joe Ld + 1 Tokenz Silver + 4000 BP 6 ) Jungo, Leader, Sentinel, Skeelz - 3 Common cards / Hopper Ld + 1 Tokenz Silver + 4000 BP 7 ) Frozn, Pussycats, Rescue, Riots - 3 Common cards / Lois Ld + 1 Tokenz Silver + 4000 BP 8 ) Berzerk, Huracan, Nightmare, Ulu Watu - 3 Common cards / Sylvia Ld + 1 Tokenz Silver + 4000 BP 9 ) Fang Pi Clang, Gheist, La Junta, Montana - 3 Common cards / Futoshi Ld + 1 Tokenz Silver + 4000 BP 10 ) All Stars, Berzerk, Piranas, Sentinel - 3 Common cards / Bonnie Ld + 1 Tokenz Silver + 4000 BP 11 ) Bangers, Junkz, La Junta, Riots - 3 Common cards / Naja Ld + 1 Tokenz Silver + 4000 BP 12 ) Freaks, Gheist, Jungo, Sakrohm - 3 Common cards / Dobbs Ld + 1 Tokenz Silver + 4000 BP 13 ) Pussycats, Raptors, Roots, Uppers - 3 Common cards / Chopper Ld + 1 Tokenz Silver + 4000 BP Stars rewards: 80 - ??? (These used to be stacks of Rebirth cards, but seeing as they are no longer a thing the rewards are listed as unknown until someone can post a recent confirmation about them.) 160 - ??? 240 - ??? 320 - ??? 390 - ??? 403 - 25 Bronze tokenz, 20 Silver tokenz, 15 Gold Tokenz, Yomi Ld, Rare card Season 1 The plot involves the dreaded X Virus reeking havoc in Clint City via its virtual counterpart. (Virtual Clint City). The player must stop it by going into the cyber world and beating each of the virtual HQs. *'Level 1: Reconnaissance Mission''' (La Junta Base) *: The X Virus has hacked into La Junta's command center! You must enter the clan's virtual HQ and defuse the situation! Good luck! *'Level 2: Hacking' (Sentinel HQ) *: Clint City's signposting has gone to the dogs! The virus has centuralized its commands in the Sentinel's virtual HQ! Over to you! *'Level 3: Raid!' (Borgia's Palace) *: Nobody likes the Montana's shady dealings. But the virtual version of their casion is in the process of corrupting players the world over! Put a stop to the X Virus controled casino! *'Level 4: Reprogramming' (Junkz HQ) *: Disaster! Haze has been disabled by the X Virus! Only you can reactivate her at the Junkz HQ. *'Level 5: Street Domination' (Bangers' Ghetto) *: The Bangers have been taken by storm via their cell phones! Their virtual doubles will have to fight if you want to save them! *'Level 6: Mystical Help' (Golden Mountain Monastery) *: The X Virus has managed to inflitrate the Monastary's room of the White Lotus! It will be a disaster if it manages to merge with their virtual HQ! *'Level 7: Animal Protection' (Freaks Circus) *: The virus is attacking the whole meagerie at the Freaks Circus! Their virtual HQ must be pacified or they will come crashing down on the city's inhabitants! *'Level 8: Deciding Match' (All Stars' Stadium) *: The X Virus has trapped all the spectators in the All Stars' Stadium! Over to you! Attack their virtual HQ to free the innocent victims! *'Level 9: Maintence' (Mount Glatz) *: Tiwi called me. His quantum computers have been hacked into by the X Virus! It's threatening to plunge Clint City into a new ice era! *'Level 10: Rescue Mission!' (Clint City Zoo) *: Dianzi was trying to create a system to get rid of the errors created by the X Virus...but it backfired on him! Go and save his avatar before it's too late! *'Level 11: Bring Down the Rioters!' (Red One Motel) *: The Berzerk clan has been manipulated by the X Virus via one of its creations! Find it and deactivate it! I'm counting on you! *'Level 12:' Final Showdown! (Uppers HQ) The X Virus has taken residence in the Uppers' HQ! It really fancies itself as emperor! It's going to use whatever it takes to stop you from nuetralizing it! Beware of its creation! Season 2 * Level 1: The Training Path of Revenge (Pink Club) To destroy a criminal organization by yourself is no piece of cake. Some training won't do no harm, especially against some seasoned fighters like the virtual Pink Commandos units. But this probably won't be enough. She will need some powerful allies as well...someone like you. So why don't you join her in training at the Hellfire Club. * Level 2: Blood Will Be Spilled (Bangers HQ) A cunning and intellegent person like the Onnna Obayun won't make mistakes unless enraged. Sending her the heads of her Yakuza agents in the ghetto as a present should be enough, don't you think? Ah, if only the Bangers wouldn't get in your way... * Level 3: Spies! (Sentinel HQ) We should be able to get more information on where the Onna Obayun is hiding if we check the records of the virtual city police. But Aviria Ld is too scupulous and honest to allow stangers like us to retrive confidental information from there. We must influtrate the Sentinel HQ, even if we have to fight her. * 'Level 4: The Trap is Closing In! '(Borgia's Palace) A clue found at the police HQ has lead Ashikaze Ld to the virtual Borgia's Palace, but she's unaware of the great peril that awaits her there! The Onna Obayun], who has had contact with the virtual mafia from the very start, is not about to hang around waiting for her! Raser Ld, the city's most dangerous cybernetic killer, has been hired and is closing in on her! * 'Level 5: Strategic Retreat '(Vortex HQ) Raser Ld's ambush took Ashikaze Ld her completely by surprised, forcing her to retreat. There is no way of defending herself against Vortex's highly advanced weaponry! But perhaps, infiltrating their HQ will allow her the chance to get her hands on these weapons so she can fight fire with fire. If only a Drorb hadn't spotted her trying to get in... * 'Level 6: Blackmailing the Blackmailers! '(Mount Glatz) A lone file found in Rahi Sledon's virtual labrotory has caught Ashikaze Ld's attention. It was exactly like the one Yakuza document she saw at the bar! From what she could read, it was about an artifact with amazing powers that was left behind by Nega D Ld. Not only were the Vortex preparing a recovery mission on the very next day, but it's hidden somewhere in Mount Glatz. What a lucky find! So the battle of revenge against Raser Ld will have to wait. For it's time to head to Mount Glatz to get the artifact before the http://urban-rivals.wikia.com/wiki/Dokuja_Ld Onna Obayun does. * 'Level 7: Victory of Death '(Golden Mountain Monastery) Damn it, Ashikaze Ld got there too late! The Yakuza have already gotten the artifact! Now nowhere in the virtual world is safe Onna Obayun] decides to use it to its full potiental. We need to storm the Yazuka hideout and defeat their leader before she becomes too powerful. It won't be easy. You'll have to fight an entire army and a software program that may practically posess the same powers as Nega D Ld! Are you ready to help Ashikaze Ld in her final battle? Season 3 (Coming soon!) Season 4 Season 5 Arcade end game.jpg|Robert Cobb and all the LD who appears in the Arcade from the one to the five season. 20804.jpg